Sora, my only one
by xXxSilverMoonxXx
Summary: It's funny how you don't realize you need someone until they leave. SoRiku, fluff


_No…no no no, Riku! You can't leave me…you can't!_ Sora stared at the piece of paper that was crumpling in his fingers.

* * *

It's amazing how you don't really realize how much you need someone until they leave. The two boy shad been friends forever. Best friends. Sora and Riku, always together, one person. Each other's polar opposites, completing each other perfectly. Sora, the cheery, immature, irresponsible, happy boy. Riku, the quiet, responsible, competitive, stubborn boy.

Neither thought this would happen. When Kairi showed up, Sora immediately warmed up to her, helping in whatever way he could to make her comfortable. So much, in fact, that he forgot Riku, abandoned him, and let him down. Now it was Sora and Kairi, no longer Sora and Riku. The older, silver haired boy was left in the background, fading, invisible.

* * *

_I need you…I never saw it before…and I'm so sorry. Please…come back. _Sora reread the letter for the fourth time, eyes blurry and unfocused.

**Sora…**

**I don't even know where to start. First…don't blame yourself. Everyone grows up, everyone splits up eventually. **

**I'd been thinking of leaving for a while…granted, I was hoping you'd be able to come with me. But you're preoccupied, you've found what you wanted, helping Kairi. I know you don't love her, not like that. Put she's the sister you never had, and I understand.**

**So here I go, so dishonestly. I'll leave the note for you…my only one. I know you can see right through me…so let me go. You'll find someone.**

**Let me go Sora, and move on.**

**Just because I can't doesn't mean that you shouldn't.**

**I love you…Sor. A lot.**

**More than I should.**

**Goodbye**

**-Riku**

_It's funny…I never realized how much I loved him, until he left…_ With a sob, Sora jumped up, looking around wildly. "There's still time. I can find him!" With that the brunette grabbed a bag, stuffing some clothes in and was out the door, letter crumpled in his left hand.

He passed Kairi, not even seeing her. She turned, eyes wide, to watch him run. _He's…needed elsewhere._ She realized after a moment, and watched him until he was out of sight.

Throwing his stuff in his boat, Sora rowed out to the island. He knew Riku. The boy was sentimental. He'd do out to where they used to spar…he'd sit on the tree, and he'd watch the sunset. Like they used to do, before Kairi showed up.

When he got to the bridge, he stopped. Sure enough, Riku was there, staring out at the ocean, a paopu fruit resting in his hand. The boy's back was to Sora, so he had yet to notice him.

"Riku! Riku…you idiot!" With a shout, he dropped the bag, running towards the silver haired boy, who had spun around in surprise. _Riku…_ Dropping to his knees in front of the older boy, Sora grabbed his empty hand, tears streaming down his face. "Why? Why were you going to leave? You idiot! I love you too…"

Riku stared down at the crying boy, sea green eyes wide, half hidden behind silver bangs. "S…Sora..?"

"You were just going to leave? You didn't even give me a chance to reply! Why?"

Riku winced, pulling the brunette up and cradling him in his strong arms. "I thought you'd be disgusted…I didn't want to see your reaction Sor…"

Sora snuggled into Riku's chest, sobs dying down. "I love you."

"…I love you too, Sora." Picking up the paopu fruit, Sora took a small, nervous bite, then handed it to Riku. "This way…I know you won't leave again."

_Fin_

* * *

AN: Well, my last one shot actually was sorta popular, much better than anything else I've written, and I felt accomplished. So I'll post naother one. I just love this pairing, it's so cute.

Requests are taken, reviews are loved, etc, etc

Chocolate covered axel for reviewer (or Riku or Zexion, or whoever you want. I have them all in my closet :P)

Song:Only One by yellowcard.

I actually used a small part of the lyrics, because it fit Riku's letter.

Hope you liked it.

Short cheesy oneshot is short and cheesy :3

-Silver


End file.
